Una niña y un fantasma
by ProjectDiva
Summary: Traducción de Uma criança e um fantasma - Dressa-san... gommen... es solo que lo encontre muy lindo jajaja disfruten


**Ok… este fic no es nada mío… es solo que lo encontré muy lindo jajaja de verdad… soy una especie de lengua viperina kajkajkaj… o talvez tenga mas… ¿?... bueno… el ingles no me va en lo absoluto. Pero si el portugués, el Frances y algo el chino… pero namas algo ¿eh? Jajaja**

**Amm otra cosa… **

**¡Disclaimer!: "D Gray Man" no me pertenece. "Una niña y un fantasma" tampoco la verdad se llama: Uma criança e um fantasma de dressa-san (yeah! Ahora me da por ser ladrona… soy una vil thief) pero quería compartir esto igual…**

**Amm si quieren ser regañados… lean al final… ¡Dios! Que horrible soy… que vergüenza… pero lastimaron a la única persona que mas amo en esta perra vida… y eso es imperdonable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una niña y un fantasma.<strong>

Si crees en los cuentos de hadas, este no es el lugar adecuado para que busques una. Nadie en una organización, como la Orden Negra, puede encontrar la felicidad verdadera, sobre todo el exorcista... que luchan contra los Akumas. Los exorcistas arriesgan sus vidas para salvar a la humanidad... Por desgracia, lo que falta para ellos, es sólo una cosa ...

Un final feliz...

- Kanda, ¿quieres oír una historia?

- Tch, no tienes nada más que hacer - murmuró el samurai, mostrando su típica expresión de disgusto.

- Es sólo una historia... ¡No pasará mucho tiempo!

Kanda miró con aprensión, no mucho después, miró hacia arriba y dijo:

- Haz lo que quieras, solo no prometo que voy a escuchar.

Típico de él. Es interesante que a pesar de que dijo que no se garantiza que se preste atención, sabía que lo haría. Kanda era un idiota, pero dentro de esa cáscara dura, prácticamente imposible de romper, ella sabía que él tenía un corazón. Tal vez su corazón estaba duro como una roca, por lo que se necesita una gran cantidad de dinamita para entrar en su interior... O tal vez ¡Era como el hielo! Si fuera como el hielo, sólo se necesita fuego para fundirlo. El problema sería si el incendio no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derretir un hielo tan grueso.

Hay días en que se podía. En ese momento lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir relatar la historia:

* * *

><p><em>No era una niña. Una niña débil, pequeña e inocente. Ella caminaba por la calle en una tarde de invierno, en busca de una casa en que encontrar refugio, o simplemente un lugar donde pasar la noche. Se dirigió a varios lugares y llamó a varias puertas, pero ninguna de ellas le permitió entrar.<em>

_El sol se ponía y la niña todavía no había encontrado ningún lugar... El tiempo parecía hacerse más frío y en su cuerpo creció más frío, especialmente en sus manos. Ella creía que su calidez no estaba atrapando y que sus dedos no estaban... El invierno fue duro y siempre lleno de nieve._

_Sin más que hacer, ella dio unos pasos. Unos pocos pasos... Quizás muchos. Ya no le importaba, perdido la cuenta. Si moría, no sería más que un montón de comida para los buitres. Su muerte sólo traerá la felicidad a este mundo. Un mundo sin hambre buitres..._

_Cuando mira al horizonte, puede ver algo un poco diferente. Había una casa, en realidad era una mansión... Una antigua mansión, cayendo a pedazos. Ella se refugió allí, un refugio para descansar en paz... Para siempre._

* * *

><p>- El resto no sé, creo que este es el fin - dijo Lenalee, abrazando sus rodillas.<p>

- Esta historia no es como tú, suena como algo que diría yo. La tuya termina con un final feliz… - dijo Kanda, confundido.

Aquella sonrisa que Lenalee siempre ah tenido y la forma en la que ella sonreía, cierto, eso era la cosa que a él mas le gustaba de ella, no quería que esa sonrisa cambiara y menos como ocurría en ese momento. Si hubieses una manera de, que aquel momento, rescatar a la verdadera Lenalee que podía sonreír y ¡derretir hasta los inviernos más crudos…!

- No lo sé, el final feliz… se debió perdido en el camino, junto con la niña camina sin rumbo - confesó, sonriendo con tristeza.

- Entonces, yo continuare la historia.

- ¿Cómo? - Le preguntó, sorprendida.

- Yo voy a continuar con tu historia.

- A-ah... bien… como quieras - se echó a reír, sonrojarse.

Tomó aliento, sintió en su cara un leve calorcito y luego continuó en la parte donde ella había terminado:

* * *

><p><em>Cuando llegó a la mansión, la niña encontró un lugar para dormir, una cama fría y confortable. Las cortinas estaban abajo, pero cuando se atrevió a tirar de ellas, varias ratas saltaron y corrieron en todas direcciones. Como era una cobarde, apartó las mantas y yacía en el suelo, pronto se quedó dormido.<em>

_Sus sueños eran amables, no sabía por qué, pero una mujer con largo cabello rubio y rizado apareció en sus sueños. Se sentó junto a ella y se unieron en un abrazo, un traje cómodo que podría calentar al aún más frío de los corazones. La sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro era brillante y fue capaz de iluminar cualquier corazón._

_Pero al igual que todos los sueños, tienen que terminar en algún momento. Se despertó la mañana siguiente. Su mayor sorpresa fue cuando vio que estaba cubierta con una manta suave, esponjosa y caliente, y todavía se puede ver la manta vieja que incluso las ratas mordían el suelo._

_La niña se levantó, miró a su alrededor y se acercó a un espejo. Su rostro no estaba todo lleno de heridas, las heridas habían sido curadas. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Quería saber!_

_Inocentemente creía que la mujer de sus sueños le había ayudado, pero esa gente simplemente no existe..._

_"¿Está buscando algo?" Oyó una voz detrás de ella._

_Con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que había recibido, se volvió brillante, pero cayó al suelo para ver de qué se trataba. Por poco dio un grito de horror._

"_¡U-usted...! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un fantasma?" - preguntó, desesperada._

"_Sí, pero no te preocupes, no te hará daño. No tengo ninguna razón para lastimar a alguien, mucho menos para estar en este mundo. Mi alma vive aquí, no sé a dónde ir y no se a dónde acudir. Estoy sola."_

_La muchacha se tranquilizó al escuchar esas palabras de dolor y miró con otros ojos, lleno de afecto y cuidado. Que era la misma mujer de sus sueños, sin embargo, estaba destrozada. Ella tenía una mirada triste, su voz era triste, y su ropa estaba desgarrada y sucia y su cabello no era tan suave como parecía... ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Fue todo por culpa de la soledad? ¿La soledad que enfrentan todos los días? ¿La soledad tan desesperada a la cual enfrentó?_

_Ella no sabía qué hacer... Tal vez… si le trajera la felicidad al corazón del todo… podría mejorar una vez más a ser como antes. La vida no era tan simple, pero tal vez con algunas vendas podía reparar el corazón de aquella que había sido hermosa. Tenía que salvar a esa persona para que ella pudiera devolver la sonrisa que había visto en sus sueños..._

_No sabía cómo hacerlo y, por desgracia, sólo había una cosa que hacer._

_Que seguirá una historia._

_Una historia donde un fantasma sería feliz._

_Una historia donde una niña abandonada sería feliz._

_¿Será que ella sonriera?_

_Ella no tenía miedo._

_Darle una oportunidad._

_Por eso, ella lo intentaría._

_Al final..._

* * *

><p>- …<em>Sólo para ver esa sonrisa otra vez...<em> Y es por eso que mantiene su historia - Kanda terminó, cerrando los ojos y poniendo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por que tu…?

- Tienes un corazón mejor que nadie. Tú no estás contando una historia que no tiene un final feliz.

- Pero... ¡Ella tuvo un final!

- Ahora no, pero el fantasma y el final chico hasta feliz o no depende sólo de tí.

- ¿Cómo?

- Usted se dará cuenta.

- Tienes un lado sensible, yo no lo sabía… - se rió en voz baja.

- ¿Qué? le da vivir por tanto tiempo - dijo, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Así que tengo que continuar la historia?

- Tú eres quien sabe, tal vez la niña es mi continuación de alguien que tú conoces, como el fantasma.

- ¿Yo… conozco…? - Le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Tch, ¡Cuántas preguntas! ¿Que no puedes permanecer en silencio por un segundo?

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme a que te refieres?

- Descúbrelo tu sola.

- ¡Kanda! - Gritó, agarrándolo del brazo, con cara de desesperación.

Kanda la miró de una manera casi tierna y luego puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, en una forma dependiente y casi cariñosa. No importa lo mucho que le implorase, suplicase y llorase, el jamás le diría dónde o lo que había reflejado.

Nunca le decía que él era un niño, que estaba en un camino frío y solitario, al no encontrar un lugar para refugiarse. El fantasma que era, la persona que tenía el poder de hacerle feliz, de acogerlo y demostrar una sonrisa sincera y cálida. La persona más hermosa y maravillosa que jamás pudo conocer. Sin embargo, el tiempo puede endurecer los corazones más amorosos y gentiles, por eso que el fantasma estaba triste, así como aquella Lenalee que le había contado esa historia. Kanda quería que sonriera y ese fue el propósito de que la continuó. Si que había llegado a su corazón, lo sabía, pero esperaba que tuviese como ultima forma de mantener el calor en el corazón de ella.

Lenalee cerró los ojos, posó su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza y luego lo abrazó. Se permitió dar una sonrisa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Si ese fuese el día que iba a morir o el día en que todo tenía un propósito, que no le importaría... Su felicidad estaba allí antes que ella, a su lado. Así como el fantasma que había encontrado su felicidad en la niña y los dos habían sido capaces de vivir felices para siempre, Lenalee había encontrado su felicidad en esa persona que estaba en sus brazos y que ella nunca se atrevió a soltar.

Ella no creía en los cuentos de hadas, puede no creer en finales felices... Pero creía en el amor verdadero.

* * *

><p><strong>jum! Mi estar enojada con ustedes! Ok… Destiny no atrae mucho… pero lo lograron… y-y lograron herir los sentimientos de mi hermana…<strong>

**yo no quería pedir Reviews porque sino parecería que rogara y eso no me gusta… en lo mas mínimo (jo! Y ya ven… el poder de mi hermana hace que me enoje con mis lectores porque no dejan tomatazos en la historia… soy horrible… me dejo manipular… ¡Oh, Dios!)… pero mi hermana se esforzó y nadie agradeció. (Suspiro)**

**Por favor… insúltenme… si con ello consigo su perdón… será lo mejor… ya me humille demasiado. Ok… seguiré con Destiny… en un mes o menos… estoy con tendinitis y escribir con una sola mano es un verdadero sacrificio. Gracias a mi hermana hermosa que me ayudo a escribir en la traducción mientras yo le dictaba.**

**¡Patéenme! **


End file.
